La flor de los milagros
by calemoon
Summary: Una flor que será el incio de una gran aventura para Albert y alguien más. ¡Feliz Día de Reyes!


**Nota: No me pertenecen los personajes .... FELIZ DIA DE REYES!!!!!**

**LA FLOR DE LOS MILAGROS**

Por Scarleth

-¿Estaba así a flor de tierra? – volvió a preguntar la dama

-Sí mamá, la encontré cerca de las dulce candy.

-Muy extraño – se dijo para sí.

-¿Puedo plantarla mami? ¿Puedo? – preguntaba el chiquillo ilusionado. Quizá no fuera tarde para salvar a esa plantita.

-Claro que puedes Anthony. Es más, vamos por una maceta para hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Vamos!!

Salieron rápidamente de la sala con dirección al invernadero. El mes de marzo estaba en su apogeo y el pequeño niño además del nombre, había heredado de su difunto pariente la pasión por las rosas. La mujer llevaba de la mano a su hijo mientras él con cuidado sostenía la raiz que encontrara.

Hizo un gran trabajo. La sembró y la cuidó con mucho esmero, le ponía un especial cuidado al saber lo cerquita que había estado la pobrecita de morir. Así era Anthony Andrey, un niño noble y cariñoso con sus familiares y muy respetuoso de la vida que lo rodeaba. Contaba a penas con 8 años pero era muy inteligente y despierto para su edad.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y la plantita respondió a los tiernos cuidados. Conocedor de su negocio, concluyó que era una rosa lo que florecería algún día. Se acercaba la navidad y Anthony redoblaba esfuerzos para ver su despertar.

***************

-Papá ¿Los milagros existen? – preguntó una tarde lleno de curiosidad.

-Claro que existen Anthony. Estamos rodeados de milagros, sólo que nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a ellos que ya no les damos el valor que tienen.

El niño lo miraba fijamente.

-Ven – lo llamó para sentarlo en sus rodillas – ¿qué pasa cuando siembras una rosa?

-Florece.

-¿Siempre?

-No, no siempre – respondió algo triste.

-Porque ese florecimiento es un milagro Tony. Cada vez que el sol sale para brindarle calor y vida a tus rosas y a todos los seres vivos es otro milagro. El nacimiento de un niño o de un animalito es otro gran milagro, el milagro de la vida.

-¿Y el nacimiento del niño Dios? – preguntó.

-Ese ha sido el milagro más grande de todos los tiempos – le respondió serenamente Albert.

-Mi regalo ya casi está, le prometí la rosa que encontré hace tiempo en el jardín, sólo espero que florezca para ese día y poderla poner en el nacimiento.

-Florecerá Anthony, has cuidado con esmero lo que quieres entregarle, le gustará mucho ya lo verás.

-¿Tú crees papi? ¿Crees que si le guste? Está muy chiquito para poder decirme algo – añadió entristecido

-Acuérdate que también es Dios y para Dios no hay imposibles – le dijo mientras con un dedo frotaba su respingada nariz.

-¡Es cierto! bueno, déjame ir a ver cómo va la rosa – dijo levantándose de improviso y corriendo a su recámara.

Una hermosa mujer entraba en ese momento.

-Tiene un corazón muy grande.

El hombre volvió la mirada para sonreírle.

-Es obvio cariño, te lo ha heredado a ti – completó mientras avanzaba a su encuentro.

-Querrás decir que nos lo ha heredado a los dos, porque no puedo tener el recuerdo de alguien más bondadoso que tú – completó besando fugazmente sus labios – A veces me da miedo pensar en la responsabilidad tan grande que tenemos con la formación de nuestro hijo – confesó la rubia.

-Lo haremos bien Candy, el ejemplo arrastra más que las palabras pecosita.

***************

Por fin la noche de navidad llegó. Estaban haciendo los arreglos necesarios para partir rumbo al hogar de Pony. Candy estaba allá desde la tarde y sólo esperaba Anthony que su rosa se abriera para irse tranquilo.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!! ¡Pronto! ¡Ven!! ¡La rosa está por abrirse! – gritaba todo emocionado mientras contemplaba el milagro de vida de su flor.

Albert corrió por los gritos de su hijo y llegó justo a tiempo. Había visto florecer innumerables cantidades de flores en su vida, pero sabía lo especial que era esta para Tony.

La rosa se abrió finalmente y para sorpresa de ambos era espléndida. Tenía un bellísimo tono carmín nunca antes visto, pero sobre todo, una fragancia que inundó por completo el salón donde estaban. La contemplaron maravillados y se acercaron a ella como poseídos por un imán.

-Papá …

-¿Sí? – respondió el aludido

-Si pudiera pedir un milagro ahorita ¿sabes qué pediría?

-¿Qué hijo? – preguntó volteando a verlo.

-Estar esa noche en que nació Jesús con él y darle su regalo.

-Pues yo pediría poder estar ahí contigo.

Dicho lo anterior, la fragancia se hizo más intensa y un polvo multicolor se desprendió de la rosa llenándolos completamente.

***************

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba Albert mientras recorría con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

Estaba desorientado. Las calles, la gente, los animales todo lo que le rodeaba era extraño. La noche comenzaba a caer y él se encontraba en medio de sabía Dios donde y sin ver a Anthony por ningún lado. ¿era un sueño acaso?. Tenía una opresión en el pecho que le gritaba que algo sumamente importante pasaría.

No llevaba dinero, ni identificación con él. Sólo vestía un sencillo pantalón con camisa de lana y un gabán que lo cubría del intenso frío que soplaba y así comenzó a avanzar por las empedradas calles del lugar.

***************

Anthony iba con los reyes magos, viajaban siguiendo una enorme estrella en el firmamento que parecía gritarles: ¡vamos! ¡No se rindan! ¡Ya casi es el momento, tenemos que llegar a tiempo!. Avanzaban felices, sabía dónde estaba y que sería partícipe también del milagro más grande que jamás existiera. Llevaba un presente y moría por llegar cuanto antes.

***************

Albert caminó más y se encontró en las afueras con un espectáculo sin igual … una estrella brillaba en el cielo intensamente y una alegría sin límites se extendió en su corazón. Supo entonces qué noche era aquella y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para estar ahí en el momento más sublime de la historia.

No tardó mucho. Su Fe y su innegable amor lo condujeron al lugar correcto. Y ahí frente a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo contemplar lo que sólo estuvo limitado a unos cuantos. Se acercó y con todo el amor que le fue posible se quitó el gabán y lo entregó a San José y a la Virgen María para que abrigaran con él al redentor. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y adoró a ese pequeño niño que acababa de abrir los ojos al mundo, a un mundo que le pagaría mal pero que amaba inmensamente. Era tan frágil y pequeño, parecía que todo el amor se reflejaba en sus ojos y decía con su hermoso mirar: así soy, sencillo y humilde de corazón, sigan mi ejemplo, para eso he venido, para eso he nacido.

***************

Llegaron por fin los reyes y con ellos el pequeño viajero. Descendieron de sus animales y arrodillándose ofrecieron sus presentes: oro, incienso y mirra. Los obsequios destinados a los dioses, para el verdadero Dios hecho hombre.

Anthony vio a su padre, pero su mirada no podía despegarse de la sagrada familia. Con pasos lentos avanzó y puso la rosa junto a los regalos de los magos de oriente. Su corazón palpitaba en loca carrera y la emoción tan grande que lo invadía no podría explicarla con palabras.

-**Nunca pierdas ese corazón noble Anthony** – pareció escuchar que el bebé recostado en el pesebre le decía. – **El cielo se regocija cuando hay un alma que ve por los demás en el mundo. Por cada hombre que se preocupa por sus semejantes, es como si yo volviera a nacer. No lo olvides nunca**.

-Lamento que no tengamos nada mejor que regalarte – dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba a su padre que aún con lágrimas contemplaba el misterio del nacimiento.

-**No lo lamentes** – se escuchó la dulcísima voz de la Virgen madre de Dios – **Esta flor contiene todos tus cuidados, tu tiempo, tu amor y dedicación. Ese es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a mi hijo. Y tú Albert, además de tu desprendimiento has sembrado la semilla de la bondad y del amor en el corazón de tu hijo, tal como yo lo haré en el del mio. Comprendan hijos míos que no hay más grande amor que el que da la vida por sus amigos y no hay sentimiento que más ennoblezca al ser humano como la ayuda a sus semejantes.**

El polvo comenzó a despejarse, mientras padre e hijo sentían que algo había cambiado, se habían transformado con un amor infinito su corazón.

Parados ante el nacimiento y la hermosa roja se miraron a los ojos siendo cómplices de una maravillosa historia, del conocimiento más pleno de lo que sucedió una noche milagrosa hacía más de 1900 años en un pequeño pesebre en la ciudad de Belén. Un milagro en el que estuvieron involucrados y que marcaba su vida como un parte aguas. Un antes y un después. Un amor transformado en adoración. Una vida de ayuda a los demás como se los pidió ese niño nacido para salvar al mundo.

**FIN**

********************

Bueno, creo que esta claro mi mensaje para todos. Los mejores regalos no vienen envuentos en papel, sino salen den corazon para regalar a manos llenas.

El ejemplo arrastra ... seamos siempre fuente de inspiracion para que el mundo a traves del amor, la generosidad y la compasion pueda ser mejor.

No nos pongamos pretextos de que nadie hace nada ... hagamos algo nosotros para inspirar a mas gente.

Un beso enorme y feliz dia de reyes!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d. Yo ya estoy lista para la rosca de reyes!!!


End file.
